Dead Man Walking FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Killian cherche à savoir jusqu'à quel point il doit aller pour obtenir un baiser de la part d'Emma. Pairing Captain Swan.


Titre: Dead Man Walking FR

Auteur: Rhianna-Aurora

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Once Upon a Time appartient à Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz et la chaîne ABC.

Note: Je ne traduis pas les noms en français. Je comprends que ça puisse choquer certaines personnes mais personnellement je ne peux pas me résoudre à les traduire, c'est psychologique ^^

Alors les prénoms comme Aurora je les traduits mais les noms provenant des contes resteront en version originale.

Dans cette traduction le seul personnage qui reste tel quel c'est _Hook_ alias le Capitaine Crochet ou Killian Jones.

* * *

"Et si j'étais en train de mourir ?"

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Cette semaine avait été interminable, du fait qu'Hook avait trouvé une _nouvelle façon_ de la rendre folle. "Tu n'es pas mourant" souligna-t-elle.

"Pas en ce moment, non, mais si je_ l'étais_…" Il lui fit un sourire de petit garçon angélique et elle secoua la tête d'un air défaitiste, se demandant ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour s'en débarrasser ce coup-ci.

A dire vrai, elle trouvait ce jeu beaucoup plus troublant que toutes ses précédentes tentatives pour l'ennuyer. Parce que sans mentir elle y avait pensé beaucoup plus que de raison.

La blonde poussa un long soupir. "Très bien, de quoi es-tu en train de mourir ?" demanda-t-elle, avant de se gifler mentalement pour entrer dans son jeu lorsqu'il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que ça compte ?" s'enquit-il.

"Oui" dit-elle avec emphase. "Parce que si t'es en train de mourir de la peste…" Elle fit une grimace de dégout.

"Tu marques un point" dit-il avec un léger rire. "Pas la peste. Plutôt blessé à mort, mais pas d'une manière qui entacherait mon look si diablement sexy". Son sourire était diabolique.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les picotements dans son bas-ventre qui semblaient s'intensifier à chaque apparition de ce sourire en particulier. "Tu as vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle occupation, Hook" lui-dit-elle, gardant une expression neutre.

"Répond à la question" exigea-t-il, s'approchant un peu plus que nécessaire.

"J'ai _déjà_ répondu à cette question au moins une centaine de fois cette semaine. La réponse est toujours _non_. Il n'y a pas une seule situation qui me ferait t'embrasser." Elle repoussa légèrement sa main quand il la tendit pour balayer une mèche de cheveux de ses épaules. Mon dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être pénible. "Arrête ça."

"Pour un million de dollars." Le pirate avait très vite compris la valeur de l'argent dans ce monde. Typique.

Elle leva les mains au ciel. "Tu es exaspérant !"

"C'est gonflé de ta part, ma belle" dit-il sèchement. "Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu n'accorderais pas à un homme mourant son dernier souhait ?"

Emma s'arrêta avec la main posée sur la poignée de porte du bureau du shérif. "D'accord, très bien, mais dis-moi pourquoi un homme sur le point de mourir voudrait gâcher son dernier vœu pour… _ça_."

"Pour quoi ?" demanda Killian, une expression complètement désorientée ornant ses traits. "Pour un baiser ? Emma, ma belle, tu n'as de toute évidence jamais été embrassée comme il faut si tu as besoin de remettre en question ce fait" déclara-t-il, et son ton ne présentait pas un iota de moquerie. En fait, toute son attitude avait changé, passant de légère et taquine à affamée et suppliante.

Emma ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge tout en levant les yeux vers lui. Il fit un autre pas vers elle et tout à coup son odeur lui emplit les narines – du rhum, du cuir et la mer – et c'était vertigineux.

"Et s'il ne demande pas la permission ?" murmura-t-il tout en baissant les yeux vers elle.

"Un gentleman demanderait" répondit la blonde, la voix tout aussi basse, les yeux toujours fixés sur son visage. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle pour ne pas avoir réduit la distance entre eux – comme elle en avait tellement envie.

Il fit un sourire discret à cette remarque. "Tu as bien raison" dit-il dans un souffle, sa main se déplaçant légèrement pour prendre à coupe sa joue. Sa langue vint humidifier sa lèvre supérieure et Emma se retrouva statufiée devant cette vision. "Embrasse-moi Emma."

"Tu n'es pas mourant" murmura cette dernière.

"C'est là que tu te trompes" répondit le pirate, ses doigts jouant désormais avec les cheveux de sa compagne. "Si tu ne m'embrasses pas sur le champ, je pourrais très bien périr."

Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux se fermant, mais à la dernière seconde, juste avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent leurs homologues, elle se recula. "Est-ce que tout ceci fait partie du jeu ?" lui demanda-t-elle, scrutant son visage de près. "Pour qu'ensuite tu puisses te moquer de moi sur la facilité avec laquelle j'ai cédé ?"

"Putain" grommela-t-il, secouant la tête. "Tu es la créature la plus exaspérante que j'ai eu le déplaisir de connaitre, tu le sais ça ?"

"Je veux juste…" Mais elle ne fût pas en mesure de finir cette phrase. Il l'attira contre lui, et apparemment le temps où il demandait la permission était fini puisque ses lèvres étaient sur celles de la jeune femme, chaudes et affamées, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue apaisant cette même zone alors que ses doigts tiraient avec insistance sur ses cheveux.

Elle sentit son dos se faire compresser contre le mur, le poids de Killian la gardant épinglée là alors qu'il continuait les assauts sur sa bouche. Un courant passa entre eux, bouleversant toute son existence. Les mains de la jeune femme tirèrent sur le revers du manteau de son homologue, voulant désespérément l'avoir plus proche. Un doux gémissement s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun, sonnant presque comme le prénom de sa compagne, et ce fut suffisant pour faire tourner ses genoux en compote. Son emprise sur lui se resserra, puisqu'il était la seule chose qui la gardait en position verticale.

Tout comme il était la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait tomber.

Elle s'écarta quelque peu, la respiration saccadée, et nota gaiement que celle du pirate était tout aussi erratique. "Tu ne te moques pas" réussit-elle à haleter.

"Et tu ne m'as pas encore giflé" rétorqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

Ses mains reposaient toujours sur son torse, les siennes étaient toujours emmêlées dans ses cheveux, et aucun d'eux ne faisait un seul mouvement pour s'écarter. "Je ne le ferai probablement pas" murmura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois ses lèvres étaient chastes contre celles de la blonde, et ce fut rapidement fini… _bien trop rapidement_, pensa Emma avec une certaine consternation.

Il s'écarta alors, s'éloignant d'elle, et son expression était empreinte d'un grand remord. "Merci" dit-il ensuite avec un léger salut de la tête.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. "Pour... quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Pour octroyer son dernier souhait à un mourant" répondit le pirate, s'éloignant doucement d'elle. "J'ai un rendez-vous avec le crocodile pour lequel je suis en retard." A ces mots il se retourna et partit à grands pas.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit la signification de ces mots. "Fils de pute" murmura-t-elle. Elle devait à tout prix interférer dans cette rencontre, _d'une manière ou d'une autre_.

Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser un baiser aussi incroyable que celui-là être leur dernier.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, j'espère que la traduction vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous avez noté quelque chose qui cloche.

Pour ceux qui suivent ma série des "You Give Me...", j'ai commencé le premier chapitre de la deuxième histoire mais j'étais vraiment pas motivée ces derniers temps donc elle va pas arriver tout de suite tout de suite ^^

Bonne soirée !


End file.
